


Day 4: First Date

by ParzivalHallows



Series: JayDick Week 2 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Dick's name is Richelle, Jason's name is Jacen, M/M, Prince!Jason, Princess!Dick, fem!Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParzivalHallows/pseuds/ParzivalHallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Richelle never wanted an arranged marriage, but Prince Jacen might just make her change her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: First Date

Once upon a time, there was a princess named Richelle. When she was a child, she was called pretty, and was adored by every person in the kingdom. She was the perfect princess. She was polite, kind, sociable and smart. She would make an excellent ruler some day.

 

During her teenage years, she started to fill out her curves and now was considered beautiful and desirable. She had many suitors, whether it was because of her beauty or her position as future queen, she did not know nor care. She rejected all confessions in the most polite way she could, for she did not have any desire to be with those suitors. Her parents were starting to worry that she would not find any one, for she was at the age to be married and they did not want their beautiful daughter to end up an old maid. Not to mention, Richelle could not rule on her own, she would need a king to rule with her.

 

Richelle had already expressed her reluctance for an arranged marriage, but not knowing what else to do, the King and Queen went looking for the perfect prince to suit the perfect princess. Although it went against Richelle’s wishes, the rulers were only doing it for the good of the Kingdom.

 

And the perfect prince they found. Prince Jacen was handsome, charming, and took responsibility into his own hands. He, like Princess Richelle, had not been interested in an arranged marriage, but his parents pushed for him to at least meet with Princess Richelle.

 

Eventually he agreed, although privately he did not expect much, he couldn’t say that in front of the princess’s parents. When they arrived at the castle, Prince Jacen got his first glimpse at his future wife.

 

Her raven hair was long and curly, a silver crown placed upon her head. Her eyes were the same shade of blue as the bluebirds he enjoyed watching during his free time in the garden. Her skin was golden, very unlike the pale princesses he had met before, and her body was the perfect hour-glass figure. He gave a deep bow when she approached him, and in return she gave a curtsey.

 

“My Lady,” he said in a low voice, “Would you accompany me and show me around the castle?”

 

Richelle didn’t even need to look at her parents to know that they were mouthing at her to say yes. She observed the prince. He seemed well mannered, and his sea-green eyes captivated her. His hair was wavy, and he had the most interesting streak of white in it. She’d never seen anything like it before. He was indeed very handsome, and judging from his body he seemed to know his way around a sword. The perfect protector.

 

“I shall enjoy that very much,” she said, not missing how his eyes lit up, as though he’d been expecting her to turn him away. He held out his arm and she took it, giving him a soft smile as they headed off into the castle grounds.

 

“Do I have permission to speak freely, My Lady?” Prince Jacen asked.

 

“Yes, of course you do,” she was surprised that he had even asked in the first place. Most princes she’d met did not care for her opinion, they just assumed because they were male their thoughts were more important then hers. The fact that Prince Jacen had even asked her for permission was definitely something that pleased her.

 

“I was simply wondering, why a bright beautiful woman such as yourself has not found herself a suitor yet?”

 

“… I have found no interest in any possible suitors yet,” said Princess Richelle truthfully. “Do I have permission to speak freely, My Lord?”

 

“Always,” said Prince Jacen with a small smile.

 

“How is it that a charming fellow of your standards has not found himself a woman yet?” She asked boldly. Rather then becoming offended, Prince Jacen simply chuckled. “Ah, well that would be because no girls have interested me so far.”

 

“Not a single one?”

 

“There were a few girls that were pretty,” Prince Jacen admitted, “But… I have no interest in pure looks. I would like to have a strong woman by my side, whom will add to conversations and liven the room. Beauty isn’t purely on the outside. I would not want to spend the rest of my life with someone that cares more for appearances, or my wealth, then herself as a person.”

 

“That’s how I feel,” said Princess Richelle, relieved that someone finally seemed to understand her. “Most men seem to brush me off as ‘just a woman’, whose opinion is unimportant when it comes to serious matters. I feel… trapped a lot… like I am in a room alone with nobody to understand how I feel.”

 

Prince Jacen was looking at her curiously. “That sounds dreadful. If you wouldn’t mind, perhaps we could keep in contact. I know we haven’t talked much, but from what little we have I’ve already gathered that you’re intelligent, care about more than appearances, and are opinionated. Each thing I’ve listed is very endearing to me.”

 

Princess Richelle smiled softly. “I would like that very much. I do have a question… my parents, they brought you here in order to arrange a marriage with me, am I correct?”

 

Prince Jacen nodded, knowing it would be no use to hide anything from the captivating princess. “Yes, they did. I have to admit… I did not like the idea, but after meeting you I think my heart is telling me differently.”

 

Princess Richelle gazed at him with those beautiful blue eyes. “I feel the same. Shall we say this is our first date?” she offered, an amused smile on her face.

 

Prince Jacen chuckled, brushing a strand of hair from her face. “That sounds perfect.”

 

 


End file.
